D N Angel
by star yoori
Summary: Sungmin mendapat ancaman dari seisi SouYo selepas bergabung dengan DNA. ia juga harus melihat primadona SouYo yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. dan akhirnya misi pertama datang. chap 2 up! RnR plis discontinued, kindly check my profile :)
1. Chapter 1

(FANFIC: D.N ANGEL/CHAPTER 1/T)

A/N : chaptered FF kedua yang saya aplot hari ini… yang ini agak berbeda ya… agak lebih berat dari 'It Called Love'. But, Happy Reading Minnaaa~ ^^

TITLE : D.N ANGEL

GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, SHOUNEN AI

RATING : T

CHAPTER : 1

AUTHOR : 'STAR' YOORI

CASTS : ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR, VICTORIA F(X)

PAIRING : SAPA YAA? #PLAKK XD. JUST READ! MANY MANY MANY PAIR!

DISCLAIMER : STORY AND PLOT ARE MINE. CASTS ARE BELONG THEMSELVES

WARNING : GEJE, ABAL. TYPO BERTEBARAN, SALAH ALIH BAHASA (?), BORING KUADRAT, SHO-AI!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 : DN ANGEL?<p>

SouYo High School. Sekolah khusus bagi yang khusus. Di dalamnya, terdapat tim OSIS berkompeten. Beranggotakan 7 orang murid terpilih. 7 murid dengan peringkat teratas dan bakat tak tertandingi. Dibalik sosok-sosok pujaan murid SouYo tersebut, ada sebuah rahasia umum yang tersimpan dibalik kecemerlangan tim OSIS SouYo. Sebut itu…

**D.N.A**

**Deadly Northern Angel **

•••••••••••••••

STAR PRESENTS…

"IT CALLED LOVE"

CHAPTER ONE

STAR YOORI ©2011

SUPER JUNIOR ©SM ENTERTAINTMENT

•••••••••••••••

Sungmin's POV

Halo semua. Namaku Lee Sungmin. Umur?. 17 tahun. Tinggi badan?. Ideal… 175cm, tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Berat badan?. Oh, kurasa tidak perlu dibahas. Aku langsing!. Imut tapi manly (?). Kalau bertanya perihal wajah, popularitas, intelegensi, dan bakat. Oh my…. Kurasa aku akan dapat nilai sempurna. *narsis lu min #plakk*

Dan, sudahlah… aku tahu aku ini namja pujaan tiap yeoja, bahkan para namja cantik diluar sana juga memperebutkanku. Yah, walaupun ada beberapa yang tampan, manly… eitss~ tapi aku tetap yang paling manly… hohohohohoho. Dan kalian tahu?. Para namja-namja berjiwa seme itu seringkali mengejarku. Apa mereka itu tidak sadar kalau aku ini juga pure seme?. *ngimpi jangan tinggi2 miinn #dibakar umin*. Mereka bilang aku imut, HEEEIIII!. Astagaaaaaa….. aku ini tampan! TAMPAN!. Umma… anakmu ini tampan, 'kan? .

Jadi kumohon kalian percaya padaku. Jika kalian percaya. Maka akan mendapat bonus langsung berupa panci kredit 3 bulan eksklusive plus tutupnya. Bagaimana?. Berminat?. Silahkan kirim formulir pendaftaran beserta uang administrasi sebesar…

*wooiiii! Min! salah kaprah lu! Ini FF bukan PKK ibu-ibu. Seenak emak aja lu promosi #dihajar vitamins*

Eh, iyah… hehehehe ^^a. mian yak… biasaaa~ jiwa dagang yang terlanjur mendarah daging nih.

Baiklah, kembali ke realita. Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan. Cukup luas. Dengan perabotan yang tertata sedemikian rupa. Singkat cerita, sebut tempat ini "Ruang Terbit".

Nah lo?. Bingung?. Sama deh… . entah manusia jaman purba macam apa yang memberi nama seaneh itu. Tapi yang pasti, di tempat inilah maskot SouYo High School dilahirkan tiap bulannya. Kalian tahu apa?... sebut itu, "SHS'S MONTHLY". Sebuah karya agung dari para jurnalis khusus SouYo High School—salah satunya aku. Majalah resmi sekolah yang terbit tanggal 8 di tiap bulannya, berisi berita-berita yang sedang panas di lingkungan sekitar sekolah, bukan gosip abal atau isu-isu tak jelas. Tapi berita yang padat, berimbang, faktual, dan bermutu. Benar-benar majalah eksklusive yang merefleksikan bagaimana kondisi sekolah kami tercinta ini. Bermutu dan Berkelas.

Baiklah, sekarang topik kita bercabang ke lembaga pendidikan tempatku menuntut ilmu saat ini. SouYo High School. Sekolah khusus bagi yang khusus. Bukan… maksudnya bukan anak-anak dengan kebutuhan khusus begitu. Maksudnya adalah, sekolah ini berisikan siswa-siswi yang memiliki kelebihan khusus, entah di bidang akademis atau non. Jadi sekarang mengerti, 'kan, mengapa aku sebut sekolah ini bermutu dan berkelas?.

"Sungmin-ah…"

Yak, mari kita lihat. Siapa yang barusan memanggilku. Ah!, dia.. namanya?. Victoria Song. Dia ini tentor, senior, sahabat sekaligus pimpinan SHS'S MONTHLY, aissh~ mulai sekarang mari kita sebut SM saja. Ribet sekali mengucapkan SHS'S MONTHLY berkali-kali (?). Nah, kembali ke topik. Vicky noona menatapku penuh nafsu, eh, maksudnya penuh keyakinan. Rambut coklatnya diikat keatas, sedikit merapikan kemeja putihnya lalu kembali menatapku.

"Minnie-ya…"

"Ya, noona."

"Sepertinya SM edisi bulan ini sukses. Bagaimana menurutmu?."

"Tentu saja."

Vicky noona menatapku puas. Sekilas kulihat senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. Yah, hanya beberapa detik, lalu kembali serius.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita harus melakukan peningkatan di edisi berikutnya, kan?."

"Tentu saja."

Aku mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Kutarik longgar dasiku dan bersandar santai di sofa Ruang Terbit.

"Aku sudah tentukan topiknya. Dan yang harus mencari beritanya, adalah kau. Hanya kau."

Aku mengernyit heran. Aku?. Sendiri?. Yang benar saja…

"Apa itu?."

Sekarang aku benar-benar melihat Vicky noona tersenyum. Manis tapi mematikan. Habislah sudah!. Kali ini apa yang ada di otak jenius tapi gila itu?. *dibantai XD*

"Hanya satu berita. Kita buat edisi khusus yang membahas tentang―"

…

…

…

…

…

"D.N.A"

"Hwattt?. Aishh~ kau bercanda, 'kan?."

"E em… sayangnya tidak, Minnie."

"Victoria… kau tahu kan. Mereka tidak semudah itu diliput. Organisasi itu legal, khusus dan rahasia. Bahkan Dewan Siswa saja tak berani macam-macam. Dan kau suruh aku menyelidiki mereka?. Itu mustahil!."

Aku emosi. Dan mulai meragukan kewarasan yeoja ini. Omona...

"Nothing's impossible, Min. itu semboyan SM. Dan itu pedomanku. Dan kau juga harus begitu."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya aku menyelidiki mereka dalam waktu 3 minggu?. Itu gila!."

"Ya tidak harus begitu. Rencananya edisi khusus D.N.A akan kuterbitkan tepat saat hari jadi SouYo 3 bulan lagi. Selama penyelidikanmu, kau bebas dari tanggung jawab mengurusi terbitan 3 bulan mendatang. Eottokhae?."

Baiklah, saatnya mempertimbangkan. Jelas ada kerugian dan keuntungan dari tugas ini.

Kerugiannya?

Ini terlalu beresiko. Jelas.

Keuntungannya?

Namaku akan ada di tiap sudut halaman edisi khusus pertama SM. Dan aku bisa menang telak dari si Ayam buluk itu. Eh, kalian tahu siapa ayam buluk?. Tidak ya?. Nah, tidak ada waktu. Lain kali akan kuberitahu. #=,=a

"Ck!. Arraseo… lalu bagaimana rencananya?."

Vicky noona tersenyum lebar lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku. Dan…

"ASTAGAAAAA! Kau pikir ini main-main?. Kau gila, noona. Aku yakin sekarang. Kau benar-benar gila."

•••••••••••••••

OSIS SouYo High School. Terkenal hampir di seluruh kalangan pelajar seantero Seoul. Bukan hanya karena paras rupawan, kecerdasan, bakat, popularitas serta kedudukan yang dimiliki 7 anggotanya. Tapi karena dibalik tim OSIS itu… ada D.N.A. atau para gadis-gadis di SouYo menyebutnya D.N Angel. Singkatan dari Deadly Northern Angel. Sebuah organisasi yang dibawahi langsung oleh kepala sekolah SouYo. 7 orang jenius yang bekerja dibalik kedok OSIS nan sempurna. Bertugas menyelesaikan masalah pribadi murid-murid di SouYo. Dari masalah keluarga hingga percintaan. Tujuannya Cuma satu. Terciptanya generasi SouYo yang terhebat dan tak terkalahkan. Singkatnya, agar Siswa-siswi SouYo itu… Sempurna.

•••••••••••••••

Author's POV

Sungmin berjalan pelan menelusuri lorong kelas 12. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup kencang. Tangannya menggenggam secarik kertas—yang menurutnya laknat.

"Victoria Song. Selesai ini, mati kau."

Umpatnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak?. Ucapan gadis tionghoa itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

-Flashback-

"_Nah, Minnieku yang tampan. Bukankah ini satu-satunya cara?. Jika ingin mengenal mereka, ya harus jadi bagian dari mereka. Nah, kesimpulannya berarti… kau harus jadi pengurus OSIS! Titik tanpa koma."_

-Flashback end-

Sekarang jelas sudah apa penyebab sang BunnyMin uring-uringan seperti ini. Dan mari kita lirik kertas yang jadi sumber malapetaka Sungmin.

'SURAT PENGANTAR'

Terpampang jelas di kop atas. Mari kita baca bawahnya…

'DENGAN INI SAYA SELAKU WAKIL DEWAN SISWA MENGUTUS SALAH SATU ANGGOTA KAMI UNTUK BERGABUNG DENGAN TIM OSIS SEPERTI YANG TELAH SAYA BERI TAHUKAN TEMPO HARI. MOHON KERJA SAMANYA.

v^^v

TERTANDA,

VICTORIA SONG

p.s : dia manis, 'kan, Teuki, Teukiiii ,'

Dicetak dengan tinta ungu, jangan tanya kenapa. Dan sampai sekarang, author sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan maksud emoticon 'v^^v' di akhir surat itu. Silakan cari pelakuya, sang wakil Dewan Siswa sekaligus pemimpin tim SM bernama Victoria itu.

"Hah~ fighting, Min!."

Bisik Sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ditatapnya penuh keyakinan pintu besar bertuliskan 'RUANG OSIS' dengan lambang khasnya, bunga Edelweiss.

-tok..tok..tok-

"Assalamualaikum, ada orang kaga?."

Tanya Sungmin pada pintu. Lha iya… orang di depan Sungmin cuma ada pintu. Kalo ada tukang ronde, berarti Sungmin tanya sama kang Ronde. #plakk

1 detik…

1 menit…

1 jam…

1 minggu…

1 bulan…

1 ta— emppphhh *dibekep umin*

Not responding…

Si pintu tak jua terbuka. Seakan mengejek Sungmin sambil berkata:

"Anda belum beruntung. Coba lagi!"

Kaya makanan 500an aja… =,=a

"Elahhhh… sabar, Min. orang sabar disayang Jessica Alba (?)."

Sungmin meratap dalam hati. Sekali lagi, diketuknya pintu kayu cendana (?) mewah itu.

-tuok..tuok..tuok..tok..-

Samar terdengar suara derap langkah dari dalam. Hitung mundur semua!

Tiga…

Dua…

Satu…

=,=a

Eh, ulang yah… kaga pas ini…

Tiga

Dua

Satu

-krietttttttt….

"Yaa… ada perlu ap—

Ehhhh… Minnie!."

Sungmin mendapati sesosok mungil dengan wajah inosensia sempurna menyapanya dengan suara tenor high pitch.

"Wookie?."

Sang namja mungil, yang dipanggil Wookie oleh Sungmin tersenyum manis. Menarik tamunya masuk ke ruangan terlarang bagi umum itu. Untuk pertama kalinya… Mr. Lee Sungmin menginjakkan kakinya di Ruang OSIS. *niup trompet*

"Ada apa?."

Tanya Wookie sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bling-bling. Wajahnya yang biasa tenang mendadak bertransformasi bagai Eunhyuk ketemu pisang. *jduaggg*

Sementara itu, Sungmin masih terpukau dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia baru tahu kalau… RUANG OSIS ITU LUASNYA TAK KURANG DARI LAPANGAN SEPAK BOLA.

Percaya?. Tidak, 'kan?. Soalnya emang bo'ong hahahahaha *disumpel tissue wc*

Tidak seluas itu sih. Tapi memang jika dibandingkan dengan ruangan lain di SouYo. Ruang OSIS termasuk 5 ruang terbesar. Nomor satu tentu saja lapangan outdoor.

Wookie yang diacuhkan hanya menatap bingung. Sungmin masih sibuk dengan khayalannya. Benar-benar eksklusive… sofa, tv plasma, kulkas, triple AC, meja kerja, lemari, keramik, pajangan, game console, dan masih banyak kemewahan lain yang sepertinya memang dibeli khusus untuk OSIS SouYo, dilihat dari kesemuanya yang mayoritas berwarna putih dan coklat muda keemasan. Warna kebanggaan OSIS SouYo. Saking shock, sepertinya Sungmin tidak menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Wookie disana.

"Minnie?. Are you ok?. Heii… Miiinnn."

Kesal, Wookie mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sungmin. Membuat sang pink lovers itu kembali ke realita.

"Eh, hehehehe…. Mian, Wookie… kau tanya apa tadi?."

Wookie sweatdrop. Lebih memilih diam dan melangkah duduk di samping namja berambut hitam.

"Ada keperluan apa, Lee Sungmin-ssi…"

Manik mata Sungmin beralih pada sosok yang barusan bertanya. Seorang namja manis, duduk dibalik meja bername tag Park Jungsoo, ketua OSIS.

"Saya, utusan dari Dewan Siswa."

Seketika semua mata tertuju pada Sungmin.

•••••••••••••••

Sungmin's POV

Aku memandang takjub pada ruangan ini. Astagaa… mewah sekali. Pasti dapat kucuran dana dari Gayus (?). aku masih setia dengan khayalan-khayalanku sebelum akhirnya kurasakan sepasang tangan mungil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

Wookie menatapku heran. Aku Cuma bisa merenges dan menjawab sekenanya. Wookie tampak kesal lalu beranjak duduk di samping namja berambut hitam. Ah~ iya… Wookie itu teman sekelasku. Sahabat dekatku juga. Dia direkrut menjadi tim OSIS sejak kelas 10. Dan kalian tahu… dia maniiiiiissssss sekaliiii… .. aku ingin menjadikannya uke ah~… hehehehehe

"Ada keperluan apa, Lee Sungmin-ssi…"

Aku menoleh pada sosok yang barusan menginterupsi. Ah~ dia ini… namanya Park Jungsoo, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Leeteuk. Kelas 3-1. Salah satu anggota D.N.A pastinya. Jabatannya ketua OSIS. Cukup, ah, sangat terkenal di kalangan siswa dan siswi di Seoul. Rambut coklat berkilau mempesona . Wajah tirus, dengan lesung pipit yang astagaaa… aku saja terpesona. Memiliki charisma pemimpin yang menakjubkan. Apapun yang ia katakan, pasti akan dipercayai oleh siapapun.. Dia ini, seperti pangeran. Prestasinya?. Dia pemegang medali emas olimpiade SAINS tingkat internasional tahun ini.

"Saya utusan dari Dewan Siswa."

Jawabku jujur. Dan yaahhh… sekarang 7 pasang mata menatapku tajam. Kutatap lagi namja rupawan yang duduk tenang dihadapanku.

"Boleh kulihat?."

Aku mengangguk lalu menyerahkan surat pengantar dari Vicky noona. Manik bening Leeteuk sunbae menelusuri surat laknat itu. Seketika tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Victoria tetap lucu yaa… Nah, jadi Sungmin-ssi yang akan mengisi kekosongan di tim OSIS?."

Dia tersenyum. Ya Tuhan~ aku mulai menyukai berada disini. Hehehe

"Ne, Sunbaenim. Mohon bantuannya."

Aku membungkuk dalam. Lalu kembali menatap angelic smile milik Leeteuk sunbae.

"Nah… berarti tim OSIS kita jadi 8 orang lagi, yaa…"

Suara seorang lagi terdengar. Kali ini yeoja Chinese yang sedang membersihkan biola klasiknya. Satu-satunya Yeoja di D.N.A, namanya Liu Xian Hua. Blasteran China-Kanada. Tidak kalah manis dari Wookie. Atau… mungkin imut lebih cocok. Pipinya bulat penuh. Kulitnya yang putih bagai salju, sangat kontras dengan warna blazer musim dingin SouYo yang berwarna hitam. Sayang sekarang masih musim panas. Yang berarti hanya kemeja lengan pendek dipadukan dasi dan celana panjang hitam dan rok pendek hitam bagi siswi.

"Ne, Liu-ssi. Mohon bantuannya…"

Xian Hua mendongak menatapku. Lalu tersenyum. Membuat matanya jadi lebih sipit. Aisss~ imut… ayo jadikan dia yeojachingukuuuu! , *Woi! Miiinnn! Kenap—pppphhhh #dibekep ELF*

"Tentu saja, ge—eh, koko maksudku."

Jawabnya singkat. Yeoja mungil ini, jenius musik nomor 2 yang kukenal selain Wookie—yang menduduki nomor 1 dimataku. Ratusan penghargaan, dari tingkat sekolah hingga internasional telah diraihnya. Dari biola, gitar, piano, saxophone. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dia masih kelas 10. Perihal jabatan, tidak heran dia ini Seksi bagian kesenian.

"Wahh… pasti menyenangkan…"

Nah, berikutnya. Kali ini namja dengan fisik sempurna yang bersandar di tepi meja bername tag 'Seksi bag. Olahraga'. Demi Bada aku mengakui kalo dia jauh lebih manly dari aku, oh~~ No~~ TT^TT.

"Iya, 'kan… Minnie-ya…"

EHHHHHH?. D-dia? Memanggilku Minnie?. Padahal baru kenal?. Astaga~ jangan bilang wajahku memerah!. Aku ini Seme! Yeahhhh! (?)

"N-ne… Siwon-ssi."

Nah, Choi Siwon. Putra mahkota Hyundai Grup. Alamak… dompet tebel iniih.

Wajahnya…. Perfect! Too perfect! Super Girl! Me! Dan lain-lain. Dapatkan di toko CD terdekat. *promosi lagi diaa~*. Dan kurasa dia ini pemilik fangirl terbanyak dari semua member D.N.A. prestasi?. Bagaimana dengan Juara 1 karate selama 6 tahun berturut-turut. Dia ini, sekaligus kapten tim basket SouYo yang sangat terkenal kaya briptu Norman.. Hah~ sekali ini saja… biarkan jiwa uke-ku tumbuh dan berlabuh di hati namja tampan iniihh #gag konsisten =,=

"Memuakkan."

DEG!

Yang ini… dari seseorang bernama Kim Heechul. Namja berwajah cantik yang sedang membaca buku mode di pojok itu, tapi kenapa auranya seme ya?. Heechul hyung Wakil ketua OSIS. Rambutnya panjang sebahu dipotong manly. Warnanya pirang tua yang sangat cocok dengan wajah putih mulusnya. Terkenal bermulut pedas tapi jujur. Punya charisma kuat. Dia ini model dan make up artist muda berbakat. Di umurnya yang baru 18 tahun, namanya sudah terkenal di Paris. WTH!.!

"He-Heechul sunbae… mm..mohon… bantuannya…"

Aku menatap takut pada Heechul sunbae yang sekarang beraura Voldemort. Dia hanya menatapku sinis lalu berjalan melewatiku. Setelah itu…

-BBRRRAAAAGGGG!

Pintu ruang OSIS ditutup dengan sangat elit.

Aku terdiam. Ada apa dengannya?. Apa salahku?. Apa salah kalau aku tiba-tiba masuk di antara mereka?. Apa salah kalau aku jadi bagian dari mereka?. Apa salah kalau aku sangat tampan?. *apaan sih.. lebay banget XD*

"Minnie… jangan dimasukkan ke hati ya… mungkin Chulie hyung sedang ada masalah."

Aahh~ suara merdu ini… milik calon uke-ku… hahaha

*ngarep lu min… ada yang mau couple Minwook? XD*

"Ne, Wookie… Domou arigatou."

Wookie tersenyum. Ah~ sudah berapa kali aku terpesona dengan senyum-senyum member D.N.A ya?. Ah~ sebodo… yang penting asoy (?).

"Hmm.. dou itashimashite, Min-chan."

Jawabnya dengan aksen Japanese yang kental. Kenapa begitu?. Soalnya MY Wookie ini blasteran Korea-Jepang. Nama lengkapnya Mizuto Aoyama. Tapi disini… namanya jadi Kim Ryeowook. Sedikit yang kutahu, Wookie itu berdarah biru. Alias putra bangsawan. Keluarga Mizuto adalah keluarag terpandang, memiliki sebuah museum seni di jepang dan 286 galeri lukis di seluruh dunia. Entah bagaimana ceritanya Wookie bisa berada disini. Tapi yang pasti, darah seni nenek moyangnya mengalir di jiwa Wookie. Cara dia bermain piano, melukis, menulis puisi, semuanya sempurna. Jadi mengerti, 'kan, mengapa kunobatkan dia jadi no.1 jenius music. Sayangnya, tubuh mungilnya itu… resesif sekali. Wookie sering ijin karena sakit. Sering sekali. Aduuuhh~ tenang yaa Wookie.. aku akan menjagamuuu O

Lanjutt….

Namja disamping Wookie. Dia diam saja dari tadi. Sebutannya… Ice Prince. Jika Wookie setengah jepang. Namja yang satu ini murni, pure 100 % Japanese. Rambutnya lurus hitam agak panjang seperti tokoh-tokoh manga. Poninya panjang menjuntai menutupi sebagian mata sabitnya. Kuakui lagi… namja ini tampan. Sikapnya yang luarbiasa tenang menjadi alasan para yeoja mengejar-ngejarnya. Yahh… aku agak tertarik padanya. Apalagi dia selalu ada di sekitar Wookie. Apa jangan-jangan dia juga ingin menjadikan Wookie uke-nya?. Andwae!. Atau… dia malah ingin jadi uke-ku?. Hahahahaha #plakk

No prob! Lagian dia manis kok. Oh ya, lupa… namanya Yamato. Entah apa marganya. Dia ini misterius sekali sih. Di Korea namanya menjadi Kim Jongwoon, biasa dipanggil Yesung. Sejenak dia menatapku lalu mengangguk kecil. Tanpa sepatah katapun aku bisa mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Aku pun balas mengangguk. Yesung sunbae kelas 3-2. Prestasinya di berbagai bidang, dari aikido, kendo, memanah, menembak kesemuanya selalu gemilang.

Posisinya di OSIS?. Bendahara!. Bagaimana bisa?. Silakan tanya ibu kantin. (?)

Yah… tinggal yang terakhir. Namja yang sedari tadi menatap layar PSP. Namja yang cukup tampan. Rambutnya hitam ikal. Kulitnya pucat dan tubuhnya tinggi semampai. Namanya… Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi menurut teman-teman yeoja-ku, dia ini the real prince. Pembawaan cool, senyum memikat, sikap acuh tak acuh yang menimbulkan kesan keren. Sekelas dengan Xian Hua. Kelas 1-3. Prestasinya di bidang IT dan matematika. Berkali-kali memenangkan olimpiade tingkat dunia. Posisinya?. Database. Yah, kurasa memang seperti pangeran. Hingga….

-Pik!

Aku cukup terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia mematikan PSPnya. Sejenak tak ada gerakan. Lalu Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Dan menatap… ku.

"Lee Sungmin, ya?."

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan stoic yang menyebalkan. Uhhh~ dia memang tampan siih… tapi tidak bisa kujadikan uke. Soalnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cantik, deh…"

DIA INI ALIEN SAKIT JIWA! DAN APANYA YANG PANGERAN?

•••••••••••••••

Author's POV

7 orang namja dan seorang yeoja—sejauh ini begitu—duduk di balik meja masing-masing. Kecuali seorang yang sekarang kita kenal dengan nama Lee Sungmin. Duduk di tengah-tengah para member D.N.A yang meja-mejanya membentuk letter U. Sungmin seperti akan di sidang di pengadilan ya… =,=

"Sungmin-ah…"

Leeteuk berucap lembut. Jari-jarinya saling bertautan di atas meja dengan anggunnya.

"Ne, Sunbaenim…"

Jawab Sungmin sambil menatap namja yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Cukup panggil aku 'hyung' saja. Sekarang, 'kan kita satu tim."

Leeteuk kembali mengeluarkan super-heartcatching-and-lovable-angelic smile-nya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau pasti sudah diberitahu Victoria sebelumnya, 'kan?."

"Perihal?."

"D.N Angel."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Nah, berarti mulai sekarang kau akan jadi member D.N.A. Kau siap?."

Hening. Terlihat Sungmin agak bimbang mengenai satu hal itu. Menjadi member D.N.A tidak mudah. Populer hanya satu keuntungan diantara puluhan resiko yang harus ditanggung.

"Tentu saja, hyung."

Leeteuk tersenyum lega. Hingga terdengar suara namja di meja samping kiri Leeteuk.

"Tapi Minnie tidak akan langsung menerima misi, 'kan, hyung?."

Ucap Wookie, atau aslinya, Ryeowook dengan pandangan khawatir. Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat baby Wookienya yang perhatian.

"Aniyo, Wookie… jangan khawatir. Untuk sebulan Sungmin-ah hanya akan mendampingi kita. Tidak akan terjun langsung. Lagipula…"

Leeteuk menepuk kepala Ryeowook lembut, lalu menatap Sungmin lagi. Kali ini dengan pandangan… misterius.

"Bukankah Sungmin-ah harus mengenal kita dahulu?."

Glek!

Sungmin merasa ditelanjangi. Apa jangan-jangan ketua OSIS ini telah mengetahui motifnya bergabung dengan D.N.A?. entahlah…

"A-ah… N-ne. Leeteuk hyung."

"Minnie-ya…"

Siwon yang sedari tadi mengamati pembicaraan Leeteuk-Sungmin-Ryeowook angkat suara.

"Ne, Siwon-ssi."

"Ah, panggil aku Siwon saja. Emm… berarti kau akan menempati posisi Hankyung hyung yaa…"

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Siwon terlihat puas dengan reaksi ini.

"Ani."

Heechul,(Setelah adegan keluar dengan menutup pintu secara barbar. Leeteuk mengutus Xian Hua untuk menyeretnya kembali ke ruang OSIS) yang duduk di samping kanan Leeteuk menyela. Menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan aneh. Yang pasti bukan pandangan benci. Lalu?

"Tidak ada yang akan menggantikan posisi Hankyung. Wakil ketua OSIS tetap Hankyung. Dan selama dia pergi, aku yang akan mengambil alih semua pekerjaannya. Silakan jadi seksi ketertiban."

Ujarnya ketus sambil menumpukan kaki kirinya diatas kaki kanannya.

"Chullie… tidak bisa begitu, 'kan?. Mana mungkin dia langsung menjadi Si. Ketertiban. Itu terlalu berat."

Bujuk Leeteuk dewasa. Ia tahu betul bagaimana karakter sang Cinderela OSIS itu. Ia juga tahu betul bagaimana beratnya tanggung jawab sebagai Si. Ketertiban yang otomatis bertanggung jawab atas kelancaran segala kegiatan di SouYo—yang bahkan mungkin lebih berat daripada tugasnya sendiri.

Heechul tidak menjawab. Malah membuang muka kearah lain.

"Heechulie…"

Leeteuk masih berucap lembut, berharap rekan terdekatnya itu akan melunak.

"Aku tidak mau."

Singkat padat jelas. Sungmin heran pada sosok menawan tapi keras kepala di depannya ini. Kepalanya terbuat dari apa ya?. Kok, keras… =,=

"Chullie hyung…"

Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Heechul. Lalu bersimpuh di depan hyung-nya, meraih tangan Heechul lembut.

"Tidak apa, 'kan?. Lagipula Hankyung hyung bisa marah kalau tahu Heechul hyung meninggalkan posisi Si. Ketertiban. Aku yakin Minnie bisa bekerja dengan baik, kok. Aku yang jamin. Ok?."

Ucap Ryeowook penuh keyakinan. Nada dan intonasi suaranya berubah. Dan entah pakai sihir apa… Heechul luluh. Sungmin memicing. Ada sesuatu yang ada pada diri Ryeowook yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana Ryeowook bisa membuat seseorang tenang dengan begitu mudahnya?. Yang bahkan gagal dilakukan oleh seorang Leeteuk yang notabenenya adalah angel diatas angel?.

"Aku… hanya…"

Pandangan Heechul berubah sayu. Ekspresi yang jarang diperlihatkan seorang Kim Heechul terpampang jelas di paras cantiknya kini. Ryeowook mengerti. Namja mungil itu membelai pundak Heechul lembut, lalu memegangnya kencang. Seolah ingin mentransfer kekuatan apapun yang bisa membangkitkan Heechul. Heechul menunduk menatap mata Ryeowook yang berkilat penuh kepercayaan.

"Wookie…"

Bisiknya lirih. Ryeowook tahu arti pandangan Heechul. Ada sebersit… ketakutan disana.

"AHH~ sudahlah. Biar aku yang tanggung posisi Heechul hyung. Lagian seksi olahraga juga tidak terlalu menyibukkan. Biar Heechul hyung tetap di posisi Hankyung hyung."

Siwon berujar santai sambil menyangga kepalanya, dengan siku kanan bertumpu di meja.

Heechul menatap Siwon. Berterimakasih tanpa kata. Siwon hanya tersenyum menawan lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, BunnyMinnie akan dapat posisi apa?."

Seketika Sungmin menatap tajam pada namja yang baru saja berceletuk. Sementara yang ditatap hanya nyengir menggoda. *aku mau pingsan XD… #plaakkk*

"Namaku Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

Ujar Sungmin sebal. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil lalu bangkit dan mendekat ke bangku Sungmin.

"Bukankah BunnyMinnie terdengar lebih manis, hyung."

Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian mempesona di wajah pucat tampannya. Dicondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin. Membuat sang korban menjauhkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Hingga terbentur sandaran bangkunya sendiri.

'Sialan. Mau apa ni anak curut?. Cakep sih cakep, tapi kalo gila ya sama aja bo'ong'

Umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Hingga jarak wajah kedua namja itu hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. Sungmin dapat mencium aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu. Hentikan."

Suara seorang Yeoja menghentikan aksi setan Kyuhyun. Sungmin bersyukur dalam hati. Kyuhyun merengut sekilas lalu kembali memasang evilsmirknya, mungkin saja jika para Sparkyu berada disana sekarang, mereka semua akan pingsan kejang-kejang. *dirajam sparkyu*

"Kenapa, Henli?."

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar panggilan si evil untuk Xian Hua, 'Henli?'.

Sementara Kyuhyun menjauh dari Sungmin lalu beranjak mendekati meja Xian Hua. Meraih rambut coklat panjang yeoja itu dan menghirup aroma manisnya. Masih tetap menyeringai.

"Jealous, baby?."

Tanyanya yang langsung membuat Xian Hua melempar deathglare.

"Hentikan. That was disgusting, Cho. Dan lagi, kau tidak lihat?. Sekarang ini aku Liu Xian Hua. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!."

Ucapnya dengan raut muka sebal menggemaskan. Kyuhyun tertawa lagi lalu berbalik menuju mejanya.

"Arraseo, LIU XIAN HUA."

Kembali memasang seringai licik yang membuat Xian Hua semakin geram.

'Kurasa anak ini memang suka mengubah-ubah nama orang seenaknya, deh'

Batin Sungmin lagi. Ia menatap Kyuhyun horror. Dan sekali lagi, yang ditatap hanya balik menatap dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"Sungmin-ah… berarti dengan terpaksa. Untuk sementara posisimu…"

Sungmin menoleh ke Leeteuk yang memasang mimik serius. Posisinya adalah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pembantu Umum."

Hwaaatttt?

**To be Continued**

•••••••••••••••

Daaannnn…. Yakyakykyak…. Saya hampir gila readerdeul XDDD

Nekat sekali aplot FF macam iniiiiihhh…

Astaganaga…. Mau jadi apa anak cucu saya (?)

Ckckckckckck…

Silakan kalo mau flame… mangga ateuh… saya pasrah…

Sumpah ga pede bangett… dilanjut engga?

Saya butuh banyak review… *ngarep bangett*

Di chapter selanjutnya insyaallah akan dijelaskan satu per satu tugas dan kelebihan member D.N.A diiringi kasus-kasus yang harus diselesaikan. Sebelumnya, setelah saya selesai mengetik FF ini. Saya jalan-jalan sebentar ke RT sebelah alias divisi Anime. Dan apa yang saya temukan?. Ternyata ada judul anime, ingat, ANIME bukan FF yang sama dengan judul FF ini. Batin saya 'Mati deh…. Masa diganti? Kepalang tanggung udah selesai ngetik. T^T'

Karena sumpah saya tidak tahu sebelumnya. Jadi tidak ada maksud untuk plagiat atau apa. Murni ketidaksengajaan… mana ditambah saya gulung-gulung seharian nyari nama baru dan hasilnya… USELESS… Nihil tiada hasil… *pundung*. Apa readerdeul merasa tidak nyaman?. T^T aigooo~ eottokkhae?

Harap maklum yaa… saya ini bener-bener amatir…

Ya udaalahh… mau komen? kritik boleh, saran boleh, flame boleh juga, duit apalagi #plakkk

Hahahahaha Chebal~…

**eR-E-Ve-I-E-We, please…**


	2. Chapter 2

(FANFIC: D.N ANGEL/CHAPTER 2/T)

A/N : chapter 2 up! Mian lama~~~ happy reading minna!

TITLE : D.N ANGEL

GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, SHOUNEN AI

RATING : T

CHAPTER : 2

AUTHOR : 'STAR' YOORI

CASTS : ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR, VICTORIA F(X)

PAIRING : SAPA YAA? #PLAKK XD. JUST READ! MANY MANY MANY PAIRS!

DISCLAIMER : STORY AND PLOT ARE MINE. CASTS ARE BELONG THEMSELVES

WARNING : GEJE, ABAL. TYPO BERTEBARAN, SALAH ALIH BAHASA (?), BORING KUADRAT, SHO-AI!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 : A PART OF PUZZLE<p>

Sungmin melirik bingkai foto di samping tempat tidurnya. Potret dirinya dan seorang yeoja cantik yang lebih tua 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Hhh.."

Menghela nafas lalu segera beranjak. Hari ini pasti akan sulit. Sulit sekali.

•••••••••••••••

STAR PRESENTS…

"IT CALLED LOVE"

CHAPTER TWO

STAR YOORI ©2011

SUPER JUNIOR ©SM ENTERTAINTMENT

•••••••••••••••

"Sudah semua."

Ucap Sungmin sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Victoria meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya dan menatap sang jurnalis muda.

"Yakin cuma itu yang ingin kau laporkan?"

Tanyanya memastikan. Sungmin mengangguk pasti.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal…"

"Ya?"

Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak. Wajahnya yang manis tampak berpikir keras. Sedetik kemudian mata hitam bulat itu menatap lurus pada sosok cantik di hadapannya.

"Noona―

Masih menatap Victoria dengan amat sangat serius. Seakan harus mengabarkan berita pernikahan Yesung dengan author pada seluruh ELF di dunia. *dibantai tanpa ampun XD*

"Bisakah kau meminta pada OSIS untuk…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

MEMBERI JABATAN YANG LEBIH BAIK PADAKUUU!"

Teriak Sungmin ga nyantai. Victoria cengoh sesaat. Lalu seketika itu juga tawanya meledak. Masih jelas di kepalanya sosok Sungmin yang tiba-tiba masuk ruang Terbit dengan muka bak kalah perang dan nangis bombay bawang segala rupa. Berceloteh ngalur ngidul tentang pemberian jabatan yang dirasanya tidak berperikesungminan. Victoria sih cuma menonton sambil sesekali tepuk tangan. Emangnya Sungmin topeng monyet? *seketika Eunhyuk bersin #plakk*

"Hhahahaha… sudahlah, Minnie… kurasa jabatan itu tidak buruk-buruk amat, kok."

Ucap Victoria berniat menghibur. Tapi memang karena tidak bakat, jadilah Sungmin malah semakin pundung. Elaah Vic… diem aja deh… *digampar Amber (?)*

"Ommona Vicky… bahkan di SM saja posisiku sebagai jurnalis utama sekaligus wakilmu. Mau ditaruh mana mukaku jika harus jadi pembantu umum?"

Dan lagi-lagi Victoria tertawa lepas. Sungmin mulai kesal (lagi). Bagaimana tidak… sedari awal Victoria nampak begitu bahagia melihat penderitaan uri BunnyMin ini. Sungmin yang mengira akan dapat dukungan langsung berniat bunuh diri saat mengetahui reaksi Victoria. Poor Min…

"Ha~ serah deh. Aku tak akan melanjutkan misi ini."

Sungmin melancarkan ancaman tingkat dewa. Bahkan berniat melakukan orasi besar-besaran di kantor kedutaan besar Indonesia. *apahubungannyacoba?* =,=

"Ihh~ gitu aja ngambek. Tambah manis lho, Min…"

Sungmin melotot. Vicky pun senang… hahaha

"Sialan kau, Vic. Sudahlah, aku harus ke ruang OSIS sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Victoria tersenyum tipis menatap punggung hoobaenya yang semakin menjauh menuju pintu ruang terbit. Sedikit ketakutan yang sudah coba ia redam muncul lagi ketika Sungmin mulai melangkah keluar.

"Minnie!"

Sungmin menghentikan tangannya yang hendak menutup pintu. Mata bulat hitam itu menatap Victoria heran. Sementara yeoja itu hanya tersenyum samar dengan raut cemas yang kentara.

"Ya.."

"Kau tahu… 3 hari kau jadi anggota OSIS. Pasti ada kontra, 'kan?"

Tanya Victoria lirih. Sungmin terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tahu kau bisa menghadapinya, Min. karena itu aku serahkan tugas ini padamu."

Ucap yeoja oriental itu sembari menatap dalam kea rah Sungmin yang belum beranjak seinci pun. Namja manis itu melempar tawa kecil lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruang Terbit. Victoria hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Awal yang mungkin sangat sulit ini tetap harus dilalui, 'kan?

Sementara Sungmin terus berjalan dengan langkah konstan menuju lokernya dilantai satu. Seulas senyum miris terlukis di wajahnya. Dan hanya desah angin yang semilir di pagi itu yang bisa mendengar seuntai kata penuh arti dari bibir Sungmin. Lirih. Sangat lirih.

"Terimakasih banyak,

Noona…"

•••••••••••••••

Sungmin mematung didepan lokernya selama beberapa detik. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam karena ia tahu apa yang menantinya di balik pintu besi ini.

Hana…

Deul…

Set!

-SSRAAKKKKK!

Puluhan lembar amplop membludak keluar dari loker bernomor 137 itu. Amplop dengan warna hitam atau merah darah yang paling banyak, dan Sungmin tahu apa isinya tanpa membuka.

3 hari semenjak Leeteuk mengumumkan Sungmin sebagai anggota baru OSIS. Dan sejak itulah berbagai ancaman ia dapatkan. Bukan hanya surat-surat dengan segala macam kalimat kotor saja. Sungmin merasa sering diikuti stalker atau kotak bekalnya ditukar, dikunci di kamar mandi hingga dilabrak secara langsung. Berlebihan memang, tapi tidak jika bersangkutan dengan OSIS SouYo yang merupakan impian tiap remaja.

"Hh.."

Hanya dapat mendengus kecil dan merunduk membersihkan kekacauan yang ia perbuat―secara tidak langsung, sih. Susah payah mengumpulkan amplop yang bertebaran di lantai lorong.

"Merepotkan sekali."

Keluhnya sambil membuang sebagian amplop ke tong sampah. Sebagiannya lagi masih digenggamannya. Tidak perlu dibaca satu per satu toh ia tahu bahwa isinya pasti sama semua, 'kan?

Amplop pertama, berwarna hitam, tanpa nama pengirim, hanya di muka amplop laknat itu tertulis sebaris kalimat dengan tinta putih.

'**FOR LEE SUNGMIN, YOU'LL DIE SOON!'**

Dahi Sungmin berkerut ketika membaca kalimat ecek-ecek(?) itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa, tapi memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa pengirim surat ini mungkin saja adalah anak seorang paranormal, atau dukun, atau uka-uka(?), atau anak siapa saja yang bisa menyantetnya, Sungmin mengurungkan niat.

Baiklah, langsung buang saja amplop pertama untuk menghindari hal yang tidak-tidak.

Lanjut ke amplop berikutnya, yang ini berwarna merah maroon. Atau… merah darah?

'**UNTUK LEE SUNGMIN YANG TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT JIKA TETAP DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN MY PRINCE CHOI SIWON'**

Dan Sungmin semakin heran membaca kalimat di sampul amplop itu. Apa-apaan coba? Sungmin yang merasa dirinya 'Ultimate Seme' jelas tersinggung. Pikirkan saja, jika ia dekat-dekat dengan putra saudagar kaya itu, berarti Sungmin akan menjadi uke. Tak peduli sebesar apa rasa narsisme Sungmin sebagai seme, jika disandingkan dengan namja berbadan kotak-kotak (?) itu tetap saja akan jadi uke.

Sungmin mendesis membayangkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Sudahlah, kita lupakan sejenak. Mari buang amplop tadi dan ambil amlpop berikutnya.

'**UNTUK LEE SUNGMIN-SSI'**

Hee? Sopan sekali untuk ukuran surat ancaman, 'kan? Sungmin yang malah jadi penasaran pun membuka amplop berwarna putih itu (yang biasa dipake author buat nyumbang orang kawinan #plakk). Dan seketika mata bulat indah namja manis itu membulat membaca isi surat yang cukup ringkas. Singkat, padat, jelas dan… umm… bagaimana, ya… kotor mungkin?

'**HEI, U! I CALL U BAST*RD. F*CKING B*TCH. ASSH*LE!**

**STAY AWAY FROM DNA! HOW DARE U APPROACH OUR PRINCES!**

**U SMELLY MUD!**

**GOT IT? KAU TIDAK PANTAS JADI ANGGOTA OSIS! DASAR MURAHAN!'**

Baiklah… ijinkan author sholat dan baca Istigfar dahulu. =,=

"Dasar tak beradab…"

Desis Sungmin setelah berhasil mengatasi shocknya meski sungguh mental namja manis itu mulai gentar. Meremas kertas putih itu menjadi tak berbentuk dan melemparnya ke tong sampah. Mari kita kuatkan diri. Dengan cepat, jari-jari lentik Sungmin memilah-milah tumpukan amplop di tangannya. Membaca dangan cepat apa-apa saja yang ditulis di amplop beraneka warna itu tanpa berniat membuka isinya.

'**UNTUK SUNGMIN JELEK! Xp'**

'**LEE SUNGMIN. DARI ANTIFANSMU!'**

'**UNTUK SUNGMIN-AH YANG TIDAK TAHU DIRI'**

'**UNTUK SUNGMIN BABO!'**

'**SPECIAL FOR SUNGMIN UNYUU~' (?)**

'**UNTUK SUNGMIN: CEPAT KEMBALIKAN HUTANGMU!' (?)**

'**FOR MY BUNNY PRINCE'**

Err~ yang itu tadi mungkin bisa disimpan. (=,=)a

'**WITH LOVE, MALAIKAT PENCABUT NYAWAMU'**

'**FOR SUNGMIN-SSI, I HATE YOU SO WELL!' =,=**

-SRAAKK!

Yak! Berakhir di tong sampah, saudara-saudara. Sepertinya inilah 'Kontra' yang disebutkan Victoria tadi.

"Hah~ kenapa jadi begini."

Desah Sungmin sambil meraih tasnya dan menutup pintu loker keras-keras. Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit melampiaskan kekesalan. =,=

Meski sebelumnya ia sudah tahu akan ada konsekuensi besar ketika menerima misi berat dari Victoria, sungguh Sungmin tidak menyangka akan seribet ini jadinya. Menerima beberapa kontra di hari-hari awal, sih wajar-wajar saja. Tapi sekarang jadi tidak wajar jika di hari ketiga, setengah dari jumlah siswa SouYo menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ancaman atau tindakan frontal seringkali harus Sungmin hadapai di 3 hari ini. Beruntung kemampuan martial arts-nya benar-benar befungsi sehingga sampai detik ini ia belum terluka. Belum. Entah akan jadi bagaimana nanti.

-Tap!

Sungmin yang mulai berjalan menuju ruang OSIS sedikit melambatkan langkahnya ketika mendengar seseorang sedang berbicara. Padahal ini masih jam pelajaran (terimakasih pada Leeteuk yang memanggil seluruh anggota OSIS untuk rapat dadakan saat kelas Sungmin akan mengadakan ulangan Fisika XD). Sungmin berhenti di tikungan lorong. Tubuhnya merapat di tembok, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengintip dua orang yang sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu . dua? Ya. Seorang yeoja cantik berambut coklat panjang yang membawa kotak bekal dan secarik surat berwarna pink sedang berbicara dengan nada gugup yang kentara. Di depannya, seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi 181cm, berambut hitam ikal dan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Super datar mungkin lebih tepat.

"Kyuhyun."

Desis Sungmin lirih ketika menyadari siapa namja yang sedang bersandar di tembok itu.

"Umm… K─Kyuhyun-ssi… bagaimana?"

Suara yeoja yang dikenali Sungmin sebagai Seo Joohyun, siswi kelas 1-4 yang menurut teman-teman sekelasnya adalah primadona sekolah. Sungmin sebenarnya sedikit heran ketika mendengar hal itu. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah: 'Bukankah primadona sekolah itu Wookie?'

-Doeng~~

Elaahh, Min… =,= astajim… inget… Wookie itu namja, Min. Namja!

"Apanya?"

Kali ini suara bass Kyuhyun yang terdengar tidak tertarik. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya menatap Seohyun yang terlihat sangat tegang seperti akan meledak. Yeoja cantik itu meremas kotak bekal putih di tangannya. Wajahnya menunduk membuat poninya menutupi paras yang tengah merona hebat itu.

"Nn… ap─apa… k─kau menerima pernyataanku?"

Ucap Seohyun setelah sekian menit terdiam. Sungmin yang masih di balik tembok belokan laknat itu sedikit tertegun. Jadi tadi Seohyun sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun?

Sungmin membayangkan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Sudah pasti Kyuhyun akan menerima Seohyun. Itu yang dipikirkan Sungmin.

"Oh.."

Satu kata yang sontak membuat Seohyun mengangkat wajahnya dan membuat Sungmin sweatdrop ria. Masa Cuma itu komentarnya setelah ditembak the most wanted girl in SouYo?

Seohyun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Sementara namja itu masih belum menunjukan ekspresi apapun yang bisa dibaca. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan di saku dan tubuh tegapnya masih bersandar di tembok. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berdiri tegak setelah menghela nafas kecil. Tangan kanannya menepuk bahu kiri Seohyun singkat lalu berjalan menjauhi yeoja itu. Seohyun mematung. Sungmin sama.

"Seohyun-ssi, sebaiknya kau segera masuk kelas. Nanti Lee seonsaengnim bisa marah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ha?

Sungmin melongo sapi mendengar jawaban asal-asalan Kyuhyun tadi. Bagaimana bisa ia mengacuhkan gadis sekaliber Seohyun dengan begitu mudahnya? Sementara namja-namja lain pasti rela masuk jurang hanya untuk menarik perhatian yeoja cantik itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin mulai mendengar isakkan Seohyun. Namja manis itu menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekat. Seohyun yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin masih sibuk menangis.

"Sudahlah."

Ucap Sungmin singkat. Seketika Seohyun menatap Sungmin kaget. Matanya tampak gelisah karena pengakuan cinta gagalnya ternyata dilihat orang lain.

"Jangan menangis."

Ucap Sungmin sambil mengulurkan sapu tangannya. Seohyun menatap mata bulat Sungmin yang terlihat―entah kenapa―sangat tulus. Seulas senyum kecil terulas di wajah namja manis itu. Seketika semburat merah menguar di pipi Seohyun.

"Ga─gamsahamnida, Sungmin-ssi."

Tangan mungil yeoja itu meraih sapu tangan Sungmin malu-malu. Sedikit membungkuk menunujukkan rasa terimakasihnya.

"Ne."

Satu kata dan Sungmin berlalu dari hadapan Seohyun. Meninggalkan yeoja yang kini tengah menatap punggungnya penuh kekaguman.

•••••••••••••••

Sungmn's POV

Aku mempercepat langkah menuju ruang OSIS. Sudah dipastikan bahwa aku terlambat. Salahkan Victoria yang tadi tiba-tiba mengiterogasiku. Salahkan surat-surat ancaman laknat itu juga. Oh, ya, jangan lupa salahkan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang sempat jadi penghalang (?).

Hah~ sebenarnya aku lelah. Sungguh. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak akan sanggup menyelesaikan misi ini. Kupikir semua akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi nyatanya malah semakin buruk. Akan lebih mudah jika saat ini aku tidak berjalan sendiri. Vicky noona tentu tidak bisa mengiringiku mengingat kesibukannya di SM. Teman-temanku menjauh, aku tahu alasan mereka. Popularitasku yang melonjak dan itu membuat mereka menyingkir. Sementara anggota OSIS lain sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan sanggup untuk sekedar membantuku mengatasi para 'AntiFans' yang menggila. Mereka sangat sibuk. Dan aku sendiri… aku benci… benci sekali ketika menyadari bahwa aku sendiri…

-Pik! Pik! Pik! Zing! Tulluliulilulilut… -,-a #apasih?ganggu suasana =,=

Aku menoleh ke arah suara gaje itu. Sesosok namja sedang duduk memeluk kakinya yang jenjang tepat di samping pintu ruang OSIS. Dagunya tertempel di lututnya yang ditekuk. Mata hitam obsidiannya menatap lekat pada benda hitam yang sedang dimainkannya, sumber suara gaje tadi. PSP. Aura sekitarnya entah kenapa suram sekali. Dia ini gamer atau paranormal sih?

-Pik!

Ah, dia mematikan PSP-nya dan menatapku dengan aneh. Apalagi sekarang…

"Hai, Bunny!"

Namja ini―si alien sakit jiwa―putra bungsu keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun yang baru saja menolak Seohyun. Ngapain juga ini anak malah pundung disitu.

"Hai, Kyu. Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Tanyaku basa-basi. Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengantongi 'pacar' kesayangannya itu. Sekali lagi ia melempar senyum manisnya padaku. Merinding, nih.

"Aku menunggumu."

"Kurang kerjaan…"

"Memang."

Ugh~ dia ini benar-benar… ah! Iya! Ada sesuatu yang harus kutanyakan padanya. Perihal kejadian tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ne ^^"

"Kenapa kau menolak Seohyun-ssi?"

Seketika senyum di wajahnya menghilang. Entah kenapa. Apa aku menyinggungnya?

"Aku?"

Dan dia tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang sedikit berbeda… tapi aku sendiri juga tidak tahu disisi mana perbedaan itu. Dan aku mulai merasa anak ini punya banyak sisi misterius. =,=

"Seohyun tidak menarik bagiku."

HWATS? Tidak menarik katanya? Yang benar saja! Dia ini bodoh atau sombong sih?

"Tid―tidak menarik? Lalu yang seperti apa yang menarik?"

Tanyaku pelan. Sedikit banyak aku penasaran dengan isi kepala alien ini. Apa ada otaknya? Atau ada PSPnya? Atau Cuma ada author dikepalanya? #kyaaaa ^/^ *dibantai*

"Yang menarik―

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatiku. Alamat ga enak lagi ini… =,=

Sebisa mungkin aku menjaga jarak dengannya. Kutatap matanya yang hitam menyejukkan. Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Sepertinya aku mulai gila karena dekat-dekat dengannya. Tidaaaak… mau ditaruh mana muka semeku? (?)

Kyuhyun semakin mencondongkan wajahnya padaku. Senyumnya kembali seperti semula. Mesum dan menyebalkan! DX

"―BunnyMinnie menarik kok"

.

Jlegerr~~ mulai deh… kuabaikan namja keturunan alien hijau itu dan kuteruskan langkahku membuka pintu ruang OSIS. Si alien mengikutiku dari belakang. Kami jadi seperti anak bebek dan induknya. =,=

"Annyeong…"

Sapaku pada seluruh penghuni ruangan. Leeteuk hyung tidak ada di tempatnya. Entah kemana. Heechul hyung dan Siwonnie yang sedang sibuk berbincang tersenyum ramah membalas sapaanku. Err.. sebenarnya hanya Siwon, sih. Karena Heechul hyung sepertinya belum mau berteman denganku. Poor me~ TT^TT

"Annyeong, Minnie-chan."

Aa~ sudah bisa ditebak, 'kan, siapa pemilik suara tenor yang barusan menyapaku. Aku menatap Ryeowook yang tersenyum ke arahku dan kembali menata arsip entah apa di lemari data. Yesung hyung membantunya mencapai tempat tinggi, mengingat tubuh Wookie-ku yang memang mungil itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah…

POSISI WOOKIE DAN YESUNG HYUNG TERLALU DEKAAAATTTTT! *caps lock jebuol*

Ahhh~ demi Bada~~ lihat saja! Wookie sibuk menata di rak tengah, sedangkan tepat dibelakangnya, Yesung hyung menata berkas-berkas di rak atas. Dengan posisi tubuh yang sangaaattt―bahkan terkesan menempel―dekat. Unyunyunyunyu (T3T)

"Heyo, Sungmin oppa…"

Xian Hua yang barusan masuk (dengan sedikit melabrak bahu Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di pintu -,-) menyapaku. Aku tersenyum menatap yeoja manis itu. Rambut coklat panjangnya dikuncir ekor kuda. Hari ini cantik sekali~~ *jiahh~ langsung lupa dia sama wookie =,=*

"Hi, Liu."

Kemarin sebelum pulang, Leeteuk hyung menyuruhku untuk memanggil seluruh member DNA tanpa embel-embel –ssi. Supaya lebih akrab katanya.

Xian Hua tersenyum. Matanya yang sipit terlihat menawan. Aa~~ kayanya bisa dijadikan pelarian nih… XD *dibantai strings*

"Eh? Wookie oppa, Yesung oppa… kalian ngapain?"

Tanya Xian Hua yang sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dua rekannya. Pertanyaanku terwakilkan… hahaha…

"Sedang menata arsip siswa, Xian Hua. Kau mau membantu?"

Wookie menjawab dengan tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan kini, lengan Yesung hyung yang sedang terulur mengambil setumpuk data di rak atas terlihat seakan sedang memenjarakan Wookie... huweee… apa-apaan sih mereka?

"Ha? Tidak ah~ aku tidak mau jadi orang ketiga…"

Jawab yeoja berpipi tembem itu santai dan berjalan ke mejanya. Meraih biola. Ih? Apa coba maksudnya dengan orang ketiga? Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa 'kan? Kalau memang ada… aku yang akan jadi orang ketiganya… hohohohohoho~~ *evilmin m.o*

"Wookie… mau kubantu?"

Aku menjajakan―eh, maksudnya menawarkan diri. Ryeowook berbalik sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Yesung hyung dengan jarak kurang dari 5cm. Yesung hyung sontak menjauhkan diri dan berjalan menuju meja Wookie untuk mengabil arsip lain.

Fiuh~ begitu lebih baik. Sekarang Wookie menatapku dan tersenyum manis semanis aku. Eh, tidak tidak… aku tidak manis, tapi manly! Author, tolong diperjelas, **MANLY!**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *lempar bakiak*

"Arigatou, Minnie. Tapi sepertinya tidak perlu. Aku sudah selesai… ^^"

=,=

Sudah selesai? Terus kenapa tadi dia minta bantuan Xian Hua?

"Oh, begitu ya…"

Wookie mengangguk pelan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Bulir-bulir keringat tampak memenuhi wajah manisnya. Kelelahankah?

"Kau pusing, Ao?"

-Deg!

Ao?

0.0

Sebentar… i-itu tadi? Yesung hyung? Suara serak bariton tadi milik Yesung hyung! Seseorang yang memanggil Wookie dengan sebutan 'Ao' tadi Yesung hyung!

Astagaa~ aku masih menganga karena terlampau shock. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara asli milik Yesung hyung! Padahal aku sudah 2 tahun disini dan ini adalah kali pertama aku mendengar suaranya… #lebay deh ah =,=

"Ie, nii-chan. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah."

Yesung hyung yang mendengar jawaban Wookie segera meraih botol air mineral dan menyodorkannya. Namja mungil itu tersenyum dan meneguk airnya sedikit.

Dan aku? Masih shock!

"Heyo, Bunny… terpukau dengan suara Yesung hyung, um?"

Sekejap bulu romaku menegak. Suara bass yang barusan mendesah di telingaku masih terngiang-ngiang. Dan kurasakan panas tubuh seseorang tepat di belakangku.

"Diam dan menjauh, Kyuhyun."

Aku mendesis menahan marah. Namja ini… boleh tidak aku membunuhnya, thor?

*Author: He? Silakan XD #dirajam sparkyu*

-sret

Dan aku semakin merinding ketika kurasakan sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar lembut di leherku. Aku tahu betul siapa yang memakai jam tangan hitam merk Okley ini…

"Wah… padahal aku maunya dekat-dekat lho…"

Baiklah… mari kita ubah BunnyMinnie menjadi DevilMinnie.,

-SRAKK!

"AWW! Heiooohh… BunnyMinnie… sakit tahu…"

Hahahaha… selamat, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau akan mendapat sebuah memar di kakimu setelah ini. Jika masih berminat, silakan hubungi aku. Dengan senang hati akan kuinjak kakimu penuh cinta.. kkkkk~

"Nah, Chulie hyung. Sepertinya Minnie bisa menjinakkan Evil Magnae kita ya…"

Siwon tertawa senang sambil menatap si alien yang masih meringis kesakitan. Heechul hyung yang duduk di pinggir meja sang Seksi bag. Olahraga hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arah Kyuhyun. Aku sih… sebodo amat.

-Krieettt

"Annyeong…"

Sontak seluruh member DNA menoleh ke asal suara. Leeteuk hyung tersenyum manis di ambang pintu. Di tangannya terdapat kotak besar yang entah apa isinya. Jiwaku sebagai pembantu umum pun muncul. Kuraih kotak itu dan meletakannya di meja Leeteuk hyung. Ck! Sekali pembantu tetap pembantu. T^T

"Ah, gomawo, Sungmin-ah. Kau baik sekali…"

Ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil mengeluarkan jurus Angelic-and-powerful-smilenya. Aku balas tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ada apa memanggil kami?"

Tanya Heechul hyung yang sudah duduk manis di bangkunya. Aku berjalan dan duduk di bangkuku, tepat disamping Xian Hua (yang berarti berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun =,=).

Kini semuanya sudah duduk manis layaknya anak TK akan makan bersama. #plakk

Termasuk Wookie dan Yesung hyung. Ah~ aku jadi memikirkan suaranya lagi =,=a

"Nah, karena kita sudah memasuki semester 2 tahun ajaran baru. Kepala sekolah sudah memberikan ijin untuk ekstrakulikuler berjalan."

Ah~ kepala sekolah itu. Bagaimana ya… sejujurnya kami, seluruh siswa di SouYo belum pernah melihat wajahnya. Kalian kaget? Aku juga =,=

Setiap ada even penting, pasti diwakilkan oleh seseorang siapalah itu. Jadi bisa dibilang ia bekerja di balik layar tak tersingkap #halah. Baik, lupakan sejenak masalah Ketua Sekolah nan misterus itu. Kembali ke topik…

"Karena itu, sekarang kita harus membagikan blangko option ekskul untuk siswa kelas 1."

Lanjut Leeteuk hyung.

"Kalau hanya membagi blangko, tidak harus semua anggota OSIS, 'kan, hyung?"

Tanya Xian Hua menginterupsi. Leeteuk hyung tersenyum kecil.

"Kau benar, Xian Hua. Tapi masalahnya… sekarang kita juga harus menempelkan pamflet promosi dari tiap klub ekskul."

"HWATT?"

Nah, Heechul hyung spontan terkejut. Aku juga sih. Klub di SouYo ini bejibun banyaknya! Bagaimana bisa…

"Begitulah, Chulie… ^^"

Heechul hyung makin terperangah menatap ekspresi santai Leeteuk hyung.

"Kenapa klub-klub itu tidak promosi sendiri?"

Tanya Siwon yang diikuti anggukan Wookie. Leeteuk hyung menghela nafas kecil dan melirik kotak besar yang ternyata berisi blangko serta pamphlet itu.

"Apa kau lupa, Siwonnie. Saat tahun lalu kita membiarkan tiap klub untuk menempelkan pamfletnya sendiri-sendiri? Hah~ mereka malah saling menyerang untuk mendapat tempat strategis. Dan ujung-ujungnya, kita malah tambah repot."

Ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil terkekeh geli. Seketika Siwon dan yang lainnya mengangguk mengerti. Kurasa ini memang langkah satu-satunya untuk menghindari insiden berdarah itu lagi… =,=a

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bekerja secara tim. Siwon dan Xian Hua, kalian tempel pamflet di bagian utara, Wookie dan Yesung, kalian ke bagian selatan. Kyu, kau dan Sungmin-ah membagikan blangko ke kelas 1-1 dan 1-2. Sementara aku dan Chulie akan membagi blangko ke kelas 1-3 dan 1-4. Mengerti semua?"

Hua? Apa? Aku satu tim dengan alien sakit jiwa inih? Demi Bada~~ apa dosaku? T^T

"Ok."

Ucap semua member kecuali aku. Aku tidak rela! Mending sama Wookie, deh… TT^TT

Kutatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapku juga. Masih setia dengan senyum mesum menyebalkan itu!

"BunnyMinnie… kita satu tim, lho…"

ARGHHH! BUNUH SAJA AKU! DX

•••••••••••••••

"Bunny, kau ke kelas 1-1, ya. Aku akan ke kelas 1-2."

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ruangan di depannya. Sungmin mengangguk kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 1-1. Sedikit hawa tidak enak menguar dari tempat itu membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri.

-Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tak ada jawaban. Namja manis itu memutuskan untuk langsung membuka pintu. Seketika itu pula, seluruh mata milik murid kelas 1-1 terarah padanya. Sungmin menelan ludah.

"Annyeong…"

Sapanya kaku dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Perlu beberapa menit untuk Sungmin menyadari kejanggalan disana. Bahwa seluruh murid di kelas itu memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sungmin tahu jelas itu. Dan seketika itu juga, Sungmin menyesali keputusannya untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Yang jelas-jelas adalah…

Kawasan terbesar dari kumpulan 'AntiFans'nya.

"Wah, wah… there's a b*tch in our class, gals."

Sungmin menatap dingin kea rah seorang yeoja pirang yang barusan berbicara. Namja manis itu mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin tanpa menunjukan ekspresi berarti.

"Punya nyali juga, ya. Babo."

Sambung yeoja lain berambut hitam pendek. Sungmin mulai tak sabar.

"Mianhamnida sebelumnya. Tapi saat ini, saya hanya ingin membagikan blangko option ekstrakulikuler sesuai yang diperintahkan Ketua OSIS."

Ucap Sungmin tenang sambil mulai membagikan kertas putih di tangannya. Beberapa bangku terlewati, hingga seorang namja bertubuh besar merebut tumpukan kertas itu dari tangan Sungmin dan menghamburkannya tepat di wajah sang jurnalis mata-mata (?).

Sungmin tersentak dan seketika suara gelak tawa membahana di tiap sudut ruangan itu. Namja bertubuh besar tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegangi perutnya.

"HAHAHA… dasar idiot!"

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang dan menatap tajam kea rah namja tadi.

"Shut up, dummy."

Desis Sungmin penuh penekanan. Seketika namja bertubuh besar itu terdiam. Diikuti suasana kelas yang mendadak hening.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Seru namja itu dengan tatapan nyalang kea rah Sungmin yang jelas-jelas bertubuh lebih mungil.

"I said, ..DUMMY."

Ucap Sungmin dengan jelas. Sangat-sangat jelas.

-BRRAAAGGGG!

Dengan satu sentakan dan tubuh Sungmin terhimpit di tembok. Namja manis itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, seakan tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun.

"Wah, Jonghun, kau melukainya."

Ucap salah seorang dari mereka. Namja besar itu―Jonghun tersenyum meremehkan. Langkahnya konstan mendekati Sungmin yang masih bersandar di tembok.

"Kau yang dummy. Kau masih berani jadi anggota OSIS setelah mendapat penolakkan besar-besaran macam itu? Tidak tahu malu."

Desis Jonghun sambil mencengkeram kerah seragam Sungmin. Sekali lagi Sungmin hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Membuat Jonghun naik pitam.

-BUAGGG!

Satu pukulan telak di pipi kanan Sungmin. Anyir darah mulai mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

Sementara kelas itu kembali diliputi gelak tawa.

"Itu karena kau tidak mengindahkan peringatan dari kami, Sungmin-ssi."

Dengan nada muak. Sungmin tak bergeming meski sudah dipastikan pipinya akan memar. Meski dengan sekali sentak pun ia yakin bisa mengalahkan namja besar ini. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Saat ini ia tahu betul posisinya yang membawa nama OSIS. Sekali ia membalas, maka tercorenglah nama organisasi yang ia bawa.

"Bisakah kalian menerimaku?"

Tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin. Intonasi bicaranya seakan menuntut keadilan. Yang sayangnya hanya dibalas senyum remeh dari murid 1-1. Jonghun tersenyum sinis lalu berniat melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi kiri Sungmin. Namja manis itu sontak menutup matanya. Hingga…

-BRAGGGG!

Tidak ada pukulan di pipi kiri. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Seketika membelalak mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri membelakanginya, sementara Jonghun telah tersungkur di lantai dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Kyu…"

Bisik Sungmin sambil menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menoleh. Wajah tampan yang biasa tersenyum evil itu kini tampak khawatir. Sosoknya yang biasa dingin tanpa ekspresi di hadapan orang lain (kecuali member DNA) kini tengah cemas menatap sosok yang tersenyum lemah di depannya.

"Bertahanlah, Minnie."

Bisik Kyuhyun sambil meraih tubuh lemas Sungmin ke dekapannya. Matanya memerah menahan emosi. Di tatapnya seluruh nyawa di kelas itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Seketika semua bergidik ngeri melihat sosok lain seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang selama ini mereka anggap sebagai the real prince, dengan pembawaan tenang, senyum menawan, kini menjelma menjadi sosok lain yang sungguh berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

"Kalian tidak berhak menentukan siapa yang akan jadi anggota baru OSIS. Apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang hanya akan menjadi refleksi buruknya latar belakang dan pengajaran yang kalian peroleh. Berubah atau kalian hanya akan menjadi seonggok sampah busuk."

Tajam menusuk. Kyuhyun menghentikan ceramah singkatnya dan menggendong Sungmin kembali ke ruang OSIS. Meninggalkan seluruh murid 1-1 yang terdiam menyadari kebodohan akibat rasa cemburu mereka. Kyuhyun benar.

•••••••••••••••

Kyuhyun sibuk menguap tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Heechul yang belum berhenti sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sementara Heechul berdecak kesal.

"Kyu, bisakah kau bersikap dewasa? Demi Heebuuum… (?) kau membawa nama OSIS, Kyu. Kau harusnya berpikir jernih, bukan mengedepankan emosi dan fisik seperti itu."

Cuap sana cuap sini. Siwon, Xian Hua, dan Ryeowook yang menonton hanya terkikik kecil. Sedikit menggelikan melihat Heechul yang saat ini seperti ibu-ibu arisan.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat pertengkaran dua rekannya. Tubuhnya masih tergolek lemah, bersandar di sofa ruang OSIS. Disisinya, Yesung sedang memeras handuk kecil di baskom air hangat lalu menempelkan handuk itu ke pipi kanan Sungmin.

"Gomawo…"

Ucap Sungmin lirih sambil memegangi handuk hangat itu agar tetap di posisinya. Yesung mengangguk kecil.

"Sungmin-ah…"

-Deg!

Walaupun Sungmin sudah pernah mendengar suara namja disampingnya ini, tetap saja kaget, 'kan?

"Ya?"

Yesung menatap mata Sungmin dalam.

"Memarmu akan hilang agak lama. 3 hari mungkin. Bisa cepat asal dikompres dengan air hangat secara rutin. Jangan dengan air es. Itu malah memperparah. Jangan dioleskan balsam atau salep. Itu juga memperparah. Semoga cepat sembuh."

Ucap Yesung cepat lalu meraih baskom dan beranjak keluar. Bahkan tanpa memberi kesempatan Sungmin untuk menjawab. Dan semua… mari kita lihat bagaimana kondisi uri Sungminnie… mata terbelalak, mulut menganga, dan shock berat. Ckckck… Yesungie… kau harus bertanggung jawab lho~~

"Minnie? kau baik-baik saja?"

Ryeowook mengguncang tubuh Sungmin pelan. Mengembalikan namja manis itu ke alam nyata.

"Ne, Wookie… aku hanya shock."

Jawab Sungmin diiringi senyum hangat. Ryeowook ikut tersenyum lega dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Minnie-chan…"

"Umm?"

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Dan seketika itu juga Sungmin membatu. Ketika tubuh mungil Ryeowook memeluknya erat. Wajahnya yang manis tenggelam di bahu anggota OSIS baru itu. Sungmin membatu… tubuhnya kaku tak mampu bergerak seincipun. Hanya degup jantungnya yang membabi buta yang masih bisa dijadikan tanda bahwa Sungmin belum mati #plakk XD

"Wo―Wookie?"

Sungmin mencoba mengendalikan dirinya ketika Ryeowook justru mempererat pelukan itu. Sepertinya setelah ini Sungmin akan masuk UGD~ hahaha *disaplak*

"Minnie, sebelumnya kami sudah tahu tentang kontra yang harus kau terima selama 3 hari ini. Sungguh aku khawatir, tapi Teuki hyung bilang semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia juga menyuruh Kyu untuk selalu menjagamu 3 hari ini…"

"EH?"

Sungmin terkejut bukan main mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun? Menjaganya? Astaga… pipi Sungmin mulai memanas. Sementara Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin lembut. Sangat lembut hingga entah kenapa perasaan Sungmin menjadi hangat. Ryeowook tersenyum manis dan meraih tangan Sungmin. Mengenggamnya erat.

"Kami pasti akan selalu membantu Minnie. Sesulit apapun itu. Jadi percayalah pada kami."

Ucap Ryeowook pasti. Sungmin tertegun, menatap seluruh mata yang kini memandangnya lembut. Heechul, Siwon, Ryeowook, Xian Hua, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung yang telah berada di ruangan itu. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sungmin yang bergetar. Sesuatu yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Perasaan aneh yang menguar ke seluruh hatinya, menyelimutinya dengan sesuatu yang sulit dijabarkan dengan diksi setinggi apapun. Sungmin perlahan menangis. Perasaan aneh tadi membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Kau bisa mengandalkan kami."

Ucap Siwon tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Kau juga tidak perlu menangis seperti itu, babo."

Kali ini Heechul yang tengah mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sungmin tersenyum. Seakan beban berat yang ia tanggung dilepaskan begitu saja. Semuanya terasa jauh lebih baik.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak. Dan… maaf karena aku hanya menjadi beban."

Ucap Sungmin masih dengan airmata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sambil menatap keluar jendela. Semua ikut tersenyum.

"Kau tidak pernah jadi beban, Minnie…"

Sontak semua mata menatap sosok Leeteuk yang entah sejak kapan telah bersandar di bingkai pintu. Lengannya bersedekap di depan dada, dengan tangan kiri yang membawa sepucuk amplop warna coklat keemasan yang terlihat ekskluif. Ketua OSIS itu tersenyum kearah 'adik' barunya. Senyum yang mampu melelehkan es sedingin apapun.

"Bagi kami… kau adalah keping puzzle yang tidak boleh terpisah. Kami tidak menjadikanmu beban karena kau anggota baru. Tapi kami menjadikanmu tanggung jawab kami. Karena itu, kami butuh kepercayaanmu. Bisa 'kan… Minnie?"

Sungmin terdiam mencerna kalimat demi kalimat hyung tertuanya. Seketika senyumnya mengembang. Perasaan aneh tadi kembali menyelimutinya…

"Ya, hyung. Pasti."

Leeteuk mengangguk kecil. Lalu menunjukkan amplop eksklusif tadi pada seluruh member DNA yang ada dihadapannya. Seketika Heechul tersenyum misterius.

"Jungsoo, biar kutebak. Misi baru?"

Sungmin menatap Heechul yang barusan berkata. Lalu menoleh kearah Leeteuk yang balas tersenyum pada Heechul. Misi? Maksudnya misi untuk DN Angel?

"Wah… sudah lama juga, ya. Sejak misi terakhir kita…"

Kali ini Siwon yang bangun dari duduknya. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Jadi siapa?"

Xian Hua bertanya dengan ekspresi tegang. Entah kenapa, ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk.

"Dari siswa kelas 2-4 bernama―

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil pada Xian Hua, dengan sorot khawatir di matanya.

―Zhoumi."

Seketika Xian Hua menenggelamkan wajah manisnya ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya.

Ada apa, LIU XIAN HUA?

**To be continued…**

•••••••••••••••

**Lee Sungmin's Project Journal**

**Date: February 10****th**** 2011**

**Mood: affected**

**Hari ini terlalu luar biasa. Sepertinya Heechul hyung mulai menerimaku. Dan kurasa setelah 3 hari penyiksaan sebagai member baru OSIS, akhirnya aku tahu aku tidak sendiri. Hari ini aku diselamatkan oleh si alien sakit jiwa itu. Belum sempat berterimakasih. Akan segera kulakukan meski terpaksa… hahaha. Hari ini kami dapat misi. Sekaligus misi pertamaku. Siswa bernama Zhoumi yang kucurigai ada hubungan dengan Xian Hua.**

**Ada satu hal lagi yang cukup membebaniku. Aku menangis di depan semua member DNA. Ini akan sulit… aku harus bersikap professional, 'kan? Aku tidak boleh membawa perasaan dalam misi kali ini. Aku harus tetap mengumpulkan data tentang DNA!**

**Today results: **

**Cho Kyuhyun bisa beladiri (perlu diselidiki)**

**Yesung menguasai ilmu medis (perlu diselidiki)**

**Ryeowook memiliki kemampuan membaca kondisi psikis seseorang (perlu diselidiki)**

**Leeteuk adalah satu-satunya siswa SouYo yang bertemu langsung dengan Kepala Sekolah (sangat perlu diselidiki)**

**p.s: aku melihat Kyuhyun menolak Seohyun. Dasar gila**

**p.s.s: Kyuhyun bilang aku menarik. Apa coba?**

**p.s.s.s: untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat sisi lain seorang Cho Kyuhyun! Dia jadi agak seram… =,=**

**p.s.s.s.s: Aku mendengar suara Yesung hyung! Dan dia mengobatiku!**

**p.s.s.s.s.s: yang paling penting untuk hari ini, WOOKIE MEMELUKKU! XD **

**WRITTEN BY : SWEET PUMPKIN**

•••••••••••••••

**Yoo disini~**

Yak… akhirnya saya update chapter ke2. Mianhae lama sekali. T^T

Akhir-akhir ini kondisi rumah saya tidak memungkinkan untuk ngetik FF. Dan karena menurut saya update kali ini terlalu lama, saya tidak berani mengharap maklum dari readers semua. Saya hanya ingin memberi alasan konkrit kenapa saya ga bisa apdet~~ hehehe #disaplak

Pasti udah pada lupa sama FF ini ya? *pundung, korek-korek tanah*

Sekali lagi Yoori minta maaf… T^T

Bener-bener ga professional… *hara-kiri*

Diketik di tengah kegalauan karena Unnie saya satu-satunya pergi ke Jakarta buat kerja. Karena selama ini kita jadi soulmate bikin onar… rasanya jadi sepi selepas dia pergi #halah

Mari kita nyanyi~~ beibi I'm so lonleh lonleh lonleh lonleh lonleeh~ *disaplak CL*

Sudahlah, curhat lagi 'kan? *headbang*

Buat **LittleLiappe** unnie… hehehehehehe *aura ga enak*

Saeng udah bikinin. Hampir selesei… tapi ada satu bagian yang gatau kenapa susah banget… *pundung* sabar ya, unn… besok ato lusa pasti udha jadi… *ga janji #plaaak*

Oya… tentang SWEET PUMPKIN, itu pen-namenya Sungmin. habis saya ga punya ide lain. Ck!

Saya sempet kaget karena ternyata ada juga yang review chapter kemarin. Wawawawawa

Gomawoo^^

It Called Love dalam proses. Saya ini bener-bener lemot kaya lintah(?).

Mian juga jika di chapter ini belum ada gregetnya, atau plotnya acak-acakan, atau terkesan buru-buru, atau kepanjangen… itu 'kan ciri khas saya… *malah bangga =,=* XD

Saya akan coba perbaiki. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf… *nunduk ampe kejedot*

Di chapter depan sepertinya akan mulai keluar keahlian member DNA. satu-satu juga akan ketahuan latar belakangnya… Sungmin juga. Saya harap reader tidak trauma untuk mengikuti jalan FF ini… *nangis Bombay*

Boleh saya bales ripiu dulu? *puppy eyes* *reader muntah-muntah*

**AngelsTeuk : **ini sudah chingu^^ mian ya lama… gomawo :D

**pyuhyun : **annyeong juga… makasi ya udah baca^^ ini sudah diapdet. Terimakasih banyak…

**YuyaLoveSungmin : **iyaa.. saya gag ngerti ada anime judulnya DN Angel hahaha saya ini memang manusia pedalaman(?). Minnie memang berjiwa pembantu kok, jadi jangan khawatir #geplaked XD. Henli? Umm… gimana ya? Akan terungkap di chappie selanjutnya… hhoho~~ *gentayangan* makasii yaa

**sparkyuminnie : **iya chingu… gawat banget. Makanya jangan kasi tahu sapa-sapa ya… *author gila*. Iya, Liu Xian Hua itu nama chinesenya Henli. Pacarnya Kyu? Chingu mau couple HenKyu? Apa KyuHen? Makasii ripiunya :D

**richan chiii : **makasii banyak chinguu~~ saya juga terlanjur cinta sama chingu^^ *dibuang kelaut* lah…saya aja ga tahu jalan ceritanya DN Angel yang asli =,=a kayaknya saya bakal liat animenya deh… jadi penasaran hahah makasii banyak yaa :D

**HeeZeploveHoyaSparKyumin : **ini sudah dilanjutkan, teh (?). di chap ini belum pada kliatan ya tugas-tugasnya… *dasar ga konsisten* tapi chap besok pasti udah kliatan kok… dikit-dikit sih #plakplikpluk hehehe makasii yaaa ;D

**Jirania :** wawawawa… gimana yaaa… *lirik Xian Hua* dasar Kyu! Bikin orang-orang pada curiga aja! #jduagg chapter depan bakal kejawab chinguu… ditunggu yaa… makasii :D

**Kim Furisanchypo : **ini sudah dilanjut dilanjut dilanjut! Makasii banyak yaa :D

**Park Eun Jung :** iya chinguu~ ini sudah diapdet… makasii :D

**Pity Mbumkyumin Ekf4ever : ** chinguu =,=a saya gag ngerti itu maksudnya apa… XD but, makasii sudah ripiu :D

**Yenni gaemgyu : **henli? Yeoja apa namja yaa? #plakk lah ini Yesung ngomong hahhaha tapi jarang. Makasii ya chinguu :D

**ElfishyShfly : **ini ada part Yewooknya! Kyaa! Hahaha *menggila* habis muka Yesung kaya orang jepang sih… -,- makasi ripiunyaa :D

**Kang Min Hyun : **iyaa… emang ga elit =,= *pernah merasakan* mari kita siksa Sungmin dulu hahaha *dihajar* makasii chinguu :D

**Sena : **kyumin! Ga ada Minkyu! *toss sama chingu* hahaha iya itu si umin soksokan mau jadi seme.. kkk~ kisseu scene? Ada lahh tapi nanti yaaaaa… hahaha masalah henli akan terungkap di chapter depan. makasii :D

**LittleLiappe: **iyaa unn… ada yang judulnya sama T^T unnie mau sekul disini? Boleh… bayarnya 100 juta ke rekeningku #plakk hahai~~ makasii ya Unn ^^

**Sakyu : ** iyaa \(^o^\) ini sudaahh. Makasii yaa :D

**Kim Ryesha : **oya? Makasii ya… aku suka karakter Sungmin yang ceria kaya gini hankyung masih belum jelas ntar kaya gimana… mari kita kuatkan Heechul #plakk pasti han balik kok! Gag janji deng #jduaggg hehehe makasii ya chinguu :D

**Nikwon : **IYYYYAAAA! MAKASIII BANYAKKK! :D HAHAHA

**Minnie Chagiy4 : ** iya, makasi ya chingu. Kyu kan daridulu emang sarap *dibakar sparkyu* Liu Xian Hua itu emang nama chinesenya Henli. Masalah dia itu henli apa bukan… gimana yaa… #plakk hahaha makasi ripiunya :D

**kiannielf : **halo Ana… salam kenal juga :* chapter yang ini agak serius yaa.. hehehe.. jadi ga terlalu kerasa humornya. Kyumin scene? Pasti banyak! Habis Kyu genit #plakk hankyung di china chingu… alasannya masih rahasiaa hahaha…makasii ya chinguu :D

**Yugana Ran :** aduh chinguu… makasi banyak ya… saya ga tahu sampe ada kesalahan fatal kaya gini. Sekali lagi makasi koreksinya, sudah saya perbaiki. Silakan bilang saja jika ada kesalahan lagi… saya sangat terbantu :D. henli crossdressing? Chap besok ketahuan apa dia ini namja atau yeoja… ditunggu yaa makasii :D

**Ikaluphbunnyuminforever : **aku 96 chinguu.. boleh panggil saeng atau Yoori…. Silakan^^ aku panggilnya unnie aja yaa :D. aku juga suka kalau Kyu genit gitu hohohoh… makasi banyak ripiunyaa :D

**Yukihime-sama : **wah, syukur kalo bisa menghibur. Hihihi… ini diapdet ya, walau lama (sekali) haha… makasi banyak :D

**leehaerin : **salam kenal juga chingu~ :D ini dilanjut walau ga kilat… heheheh *disaplak* makasii y riviewnyaa :D

**SuMaYeol :** henli masih dirahasiakan sampai chapter depan :D. DN A punya misi buat bantuin siswa SouYo dalam hal apapun chingu. Tujuannya sudah cukup jelas kan? Makasi ya ripiunyaa :D

Sudah semua? Yoshh! Terima kasih yang udah ripiu, fave, maupun alert… saya terharu sekaliii :DDD

Saya usahakan untuk tidak molor (ga janji #plak XD)

Untuk chapter gaje ini… bersediakah untuk

**eR-E-Ve-I-E-We ?**


End file.
